Flight
by Songless Angel
Summary: After being dismissed on the team to bring back Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari decide it was time for them to grow stronger. Sasuke is brought back and he along with Naruto goes on a training trip. The girls hearing of another village that will help them grow strong, decide to leave their villages. Will the five girls finally learn to take flight?INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. The Beginning

"What! Sasuke's been captured!" Sakura shrieked.

"Fortunately, Sasuke didn't want to leave the village, he refused the Sound's offer. So the Sound Four, Orochimaru's personal dogs, have captured him and knocked out the chunin guarding the gates as the left," Tsunade said, "I charged Shikamru taking the most skilled genin he knew to pursue him."

"Why didn't he take all of Konoha 12 available?" Sakura asked.

"Konoha 12?" Tsunade asked questioningly.

"Oh it's what one of the Jounin said, all teams who for the first time participated in the Chunin exams passed the second test. The first time such a high number of teams from the same village have past at once," Sakura said dismissively, "But that isn't the point, the point is he could have taken Tenten, Ino, Hinata as a medic, and me to call for support."

"Shikamaru took Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji," Tsunade said looking down at her reports.

"So he only took guys because…" Sakura trailed off waiting for an answer.

"They were too troublesome, and you three were seen as a liability, you have little to none ninja ability other than the one to strategize and think ahead, Hinata is still recovering from her battle against Neji," Tsunade said.

"And what about Tenten and Ino, Tenten is still a hard working kunoichi with long to midrange attacks, and Ino could help with distractions as well as interrogation, there is no reason at all they shouldn't go and Tsunade you know as well as I do that Hinata is well enough to go on other missions, she healed rather well and has started training once again, her byakuugan reaches farther than Neji's can," Sakura said.

"Well… Maybe Shikamaru just couldn't find them in time," Tsunade said.

"Tenten was with Neji as well as Hinata, and Ino was with me," Sakura told her, "So why didn't he take two competent kunoichi, they are ninjas aren't they."

"I don't know," Tsunade said going back to her paperwork because she herself couldn't answer the question, "Go ask Shikamaru when he comes back."

Sakura stormed out of the office in a huff. She then promptly went to visit Tenten, Hinata and Ino and wanted to ask them to have a picnic. She wanted to discuss an idea she had been thinking of for a while, it had been tickling in the back of her mind for a while. She however wanted the support of the other kunoichi her age, and wanted to get them in on it as well.

With all the girls agreeing to have a picnic, they decided to meet the next day on in the park to discuss Sakura's idea, they didn't know what it would be about but if it involved in them getting stronger, they were willing to help.

Later that afternoon, Sakura went back to the library, there was no point in telling the girls what she wanted to do if she herself didn't know much about it. Last month, while looking at other famous kunoichi, she had found a mention of the Village Hidden in the Border, however it was also known as the less common Amazon Village, known for all the women warriors it had. There was not a single male in that village.

Looking further into the village Sakura had figured much more about the village, it was located on the border between the Land of Rock and the Land of Dragons at the nborthern most tip of the continent. It was a very well hidden village. It had bred several women warriors that are well known, including the Shodaime Hokage's wife, who was known for controlling bijuu and being a powerful genjutsu user, second only to the elite of the Uchiha. However, all those kunoichi who had gone there and then came back have died, they were the kunoichi of old, there is no living source on the exact whereabouts of the village.

To make it to the village, one had to pass several different tasks and dangers, and once getting into the village, one must pass three trials to get into the village. However, nothing else was known about the trials. This was the village Sakura wanted to go to, this was the village that would help make her strong. Learning all she can about the village she put the book back, and seeing the sunset she made her way home.

Sakura lived in a small home with her mother. Her father had long ago passed away due to an accident. Though life was quiet, it was definitely comfortable. Sakura's mother was a civilian medic. She worked odd hours at the hospital down the road, because it was the highest paid. However, as a result she never saw her daughter much and Sakura treasured the time she had with her.

Today was one of the days when Sakura's mother wasn't home during dinner. Sighing at the quiet and empty nature of the house Sakura made her way inside. She closed the door behind her and took her shoes off before taking off her ninja tools and setting them on the table. She made her way and looked into the refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat. Her kitchen was spacious yet modest. It had the usual appliances such as a stove, microwave, and oven. It also had a coffee pot. That was necessary for both mother and child. So her mother can stay up late nights and go to work coherent, and so Sakura could wake up at five in the morning, and study for a while, and still not go to bed until late at night, more often than not at midnight, to study even more.

Coming from a civilian family, Sakura didn't have the training tools she needed. She couldn't go to the training grounds unless she was a ninja, and unlike Naruto she couldn't train until she couldn't stand because she didn't have a tenant to heal her. No Sakura, was alone on that front simply because she could do nothing, so she studied night and day hoping to pass the test until she could get a proper jounin sensei, that could help her. Show her some things, no, instead she got Kakashi Hatake, the world's laziest ninja, not including the Nara's, and obviously one who cannot teach a genin team. She had recognized it during the chunin exams, he only taught Sasuke, not Naruto, and he didn't leave her anything to do in the one month long break she had. No, Kakashi-sensei was more available to do tutoring, or one on one teaching, he was incapable of teaching an entire genin team, without showing favoritism to one student over the other, especially considering his past.

Sakura Haruno, knew all about his past. She was helping the Godaime Hokage, get settled in and organize some paper work when she stumbled on some old files of her sensei. Kakash-sensei was a genius, he was a chunin by 6, and a jounin by 12. Oh his first mission in charge as a jounin, one of his team mates got killed. According to his mission reports, he had to make a decision, either continue the mission or go save one of his team mates. Apparently the Kakashi-sensei she knew, and the Kakashi Hatake rookie jounin, were two very different people. It was only after Obito Uchiha, had left to go save the other team mate, Rin, instead of continuing the mission did he leave. Obito, then died after saving Kakashi and getting a big pile of rock on top of him. Rin, the medic in the team then transplanted the eye, taking it from Obito's dying body to Kakashi's. After they went home, the ANBU couldn't even find Obito's body in the rubble, and as a result couldn't even have a proper burial.

Yes, Sakura certainly did know, why he mostly focused on training Sasuke, as some sort of way to ask for forgiveness from the fallen Uchiha, and he was always at the memorial. She had seen him in passing, when going through the forest for some peace and quiet, she had seen him, by the memorial, sometimes talking, sometimes crying, however more often than not silent as he simply stared the words, or traced Obito's name over and over and over again.

Sighing she took and made a hot pot of coffee before pouring a cup for herself and going up stairs to her room. He room was mint green, it had her small bed a desk and a bookself which spanned most of the room. On her desk were a few pictures, one from when she was a baby, the one she had of her father, and her picture with Team 7. It really had seemed like everything was falling apart, and now she was left behind.

Because, of all the people after the Kyuubi, Jiraiya had offered to take Naruto on a three year training trip. During this time he was to grow stronger so he could face the Akatsuki, and live. Not only should he be able to live, but also kill them if need be. Yet, Sakura hadn't even had her first kill yet because of what little power she had. But, sometimes she wonders is it worth it to be a ninja, if can't do anything at all.

Then there was Sasuke, with several others after the Sharingan and Itachi still at large, he needed to grow strong, enough to defeat all of his enemies, so Kakashi intended on taking Sasuke out, on his own training trip. The two of them would practice on using the Sharingan, stretching to the limit, as well as going around, and copying new jutsu to learn and new taijutsu forms to practice. Yes, after they come back together the two become unstoppable.

While at first Sasuke had been emotionless, and completely unresponsive to anyone, it was Naruto who became his friend, and rival. It was Naruto that shattered his walls and make him grow up to see the world was not black and white. It was Naruto who became the Uchiha's first friend since he was five. And for a while, Sakura was jealous of him, she was jealous of the dead last, because he could be the one who let Sasuke's walls down.

So she tried to grow stronger, she trained harder, and smarter, she perfected her chakra control and started learning offensive genjutsu, working on stealth, and trying to become a medic. She could do basic healing, and administer healing on the battle field, however, she wasn't strong enough to even consider going toe to toe with Sasuke, let alone Naruto. By, now everyone knows Naruto had surpassed Sasuke, and it was Sasuke's turn to catch up to Naruto. Everyone knew that. In fact, after Naruto was considered the strongest of the Rookie 9 and the second strongest of Konoha 12 only surpassed by Lee at his best.

Nursing her cup of coffee as she mused, Sakura continued to once again read about famed kunoichi. Surprisingly, however there were few she had heard of, those only include Tsunade and the Shodaime Hokage's wife. The rest were not legendary at all if she hadn't heard of them. They were obscure only meant to fill up pages in the book, and Sakura knew that. Kunoichi were only meant as back up. Even Kurenai-sensei, the Mistress of Genjutsu, was a backup, in support of the heavy hitters in whatever team she was sent on. So like Tenten, Sakura strived to have a new goal, to make sure that kunoichi were not overlooked, so they could grow strong.

Soon Sakura slept hoping for the future to come faster, so she didn't have to sit here idly, and wonder what will be. No, she wanted to go full steam ahead to her future, where she grows strong, and the term kunoichi is revered by the civilians. Not just for the medical abilities, not just for their support abilities, no for their power to be strong heavy hitters on the battle field, to grow stronger than others around her.

The sunrise the next morning found Sakura baking cookies for the picnic ahead. She found herself making food between sipping coffee and making sure everything is ready for the afternoon. Noting the time, she saw her mother still hadn't come home and was probably running a double shift for the day. Mrs. Haruno probably would be home at noon, and then sleep until about 5 where then she would wake up and make dinner, before sleeping again for a few hours and then leaving for a midnight shift.

After finishing making enough for the four girls and then some Sakura decided to forgo the ninja clothes and simply wear civilian attire. She decided on donning a simple red tank top with the white circle crest of the Haruno's on the back. She then went for a pair of light blue shorts to counter the heat she was feeling. It was currently early August and even though it was slowly turning into fall, that didn't stop the temperature going through the roof.

Picking up her picnic basket Sakura made her way outside and slowly made her way to the park, smiling at all of her neighbors. Making her way to where they decided to meet, she met Ino on the way, and they walked down there together.

"So you found a place where we could go and get strong, huh forhead," Ino said walking beside Sakura. Unlike Sakura Ino was dressed in her normal ninja clothing.

"Yeah Ino-pig, so we'd no longer be looked down upon as kunoichi," Sakura said, weaving her way through the people to get to the empty park, "Now help me set up."

Ino helped lay down a blanket they could sit on by a tree that provided shade and comfort. Putting the basket down and leaning back on the tree the two girls watched in silence, as the world passed by, each lost in their own musings.

"Did you ever wonder if you could be stronger, Ino?" Sakura asked her as she looked at the sky, "I mean, I don't see why you couldn't you have a ninja family, that would help you and you have all the tools you would need."

"I do, Sakura, all the time. I wonder if I could be stronger, if I could break away from the clans traditions, and I wonder if I can be more than a support ninja," Ino said, also looking up at the sky, "But then I ask myself, is it worth it, to change the ways of the clan so set in stone? Is it worth it to betray the ninja, my parents so want me to be? Is it worth it to be scorned by the rest of my family, because I'm not as strong as them in the mind jutsu, and there are times when I think yes. When a jutsu will get so hard, that I can do nothing except practice day after day for what may take one Yamanaka a week will take me a month, that yes, for me even though I was clan heir, it would be acceptable for me to change, but then when I finally do master the jutsu. I see the joy on my parents faces, I see their happiness that their little girl is growing up and becoming stronger, I see their pride, and that is when I think no, it isn't." Ino said softly looking at the sky, remembering all the times her father praised her at learning her father's famed jutsu. When, she was five and said she herself would be a strong ninja like her father, when she first did the mind transfer.

Lost in memories both girls did not hear Hinata sneak up on them like a ghost, and when they did they scared her as much as she scared them. Though Hinata was far stronger than she when she first graduated the Academy, she still had leaps and bounds to go, and no one knew that more than Hinata. Though she was rather timid and shy, Hinata's aspirations reached farther than anyone could imagine, she did not only want to be Naruto's wife, and bring the Hyuuga clan together, no, she wanted to be a strong kunoichi, and head the ANBU. The strongest ninja of Konoha, and they were more stealthy, strong, and self-sacrificing than all the others, yet they also had the most blood on their hands, have seen the most horror, and have done unspeakable acts. But, to Hinata it was one of the most wonderful jobs in the world, when a person like Hinata who doesn't like being in the spotlight can hide in the shadows, and yet protect the city that she loves so much.

"H-h-hello," Hinata said, scaring the two out of oblivion. When the two jumped up and stumbled back from the appearance of Hinata, she looked at them unsurely, "S-s-sorry, I di-i-idn't mean to s-s-startle you."

"Oh no, it's fine Hinata," Sakura said, being the first one to recover, "Come on, sit down if you want to eat something I have some sandwiches, soda and cookies in the basket."

Hinata, then showed her what she had brought as well, Hinata had been kind enough to make some more sandwiches of different variety, as well as some drinks, among other things. Pooling the two together, they had sandwiches, sodas, and cookies to feed an Akamichi… for lunch. While it wasn't a lot for an Akamichi it was enough for the four girls to comfortably eat. The soon spotter Tenten, coming up the hill with an unwilling Sand kunoichi.

"Tenten," Sakura said laughing at the face Temari was making at the thought of being here, "What are you dragging her here."

Immediately Tenten's face turned rather sour, "Because, I wanted to stew, and I need a buddy to stew with."

"Come sit down Temari, grab something to eat if you want," Sakura said before paying attention to Tenten, "Now stew."

When Tenten, stews she doesn't pout, she doesn't grumble, she doesn't go emo like Sasuke, and she most certainly doesn't whine. No, Tenten rants, and she rants for a very long time. "Those boys are complete idiots. So I was hanging out with Neji and we were walking down to the training ground to spar when Shikamaru comes along and he's all like we need you to rescue Sasuke," Tenten began. The rest settled in for a while to comfortably listen to her as she told the rest of her narration, "So then Neji is all like sure, let's go. And I go up to Shikamaru and I was like, do you need me too. And he was all like, no it's fine. Then I go down to Naruto as he's leaving and I ask him are you going to rescue Sasuke too. Naruto is off course like yeah, Shikamaru needs all the available genin to help him. I then turned on Naruto and emphasized the word all, and Naruto's all like yeah, so I go back to Shikamaru and I rant on him, and yelling at him asking why I can't come. I'm available and I'm a strong ninja. Shikamaru then says I'm troublesome and Neji walks in, and he's all like so what are you doing Tenten. So, then I tell him, that I want to come with you guys to save Sasuke, and Neji laughs at me. Do you know that he has the audacity to freaking laugh at me! Then he's all like, can't you see kunoichi aren't as strong as shinobi, you'd be a liability. He said I off all people was a liability, I could see you Sakura, no offense, or even Hinata she's still healing, but me. I'm a liability. Apparently, I'm a kunoichi who is a fangirl, who like Sasuke Uchiha so much I'd be willing to compromise the mission, no offense Sakura, Ino. Or I'm a weak kunoichi who can't do squat, or hasn't had their first kill. I'm a strong kunoichi, and I am proud of it. But, no, it's my gender that holds me back; otherwise I'd be as strong as the rest." Tenten finally went to breathe at the end of her stewing.

Temari spoke to stave off the silence that had come when Tenten's stewing speech finished, "You really need to breathe more often, this way people could actually talk to you in the middle of your rant."

Then Hinata started giggling, and that started the floodgates to all five of them laughing. Even though they really didn't know each other at all, they were connected, they were kunoichi over looked by their Kage's, and they would overcome adversity.

"Thanks Tenten, but, I'm still wondering why Temari is here," Ino asked.

"Oh, I was hanging out in the hospital, I had to help some of your shinobi, uh Shikamaru, the one you spoke so wonderfully about, he is the pineapple haired one right?" Temari asked and with nods from others she continued "Yeah, they needed a little help and so I decided on helping them out, I brought him back to Konoha, and he is now waiting to see what has happened to the rest of his team."

"Well this kind of leads perfectly to what I was going to talk about," Sakura began, "All of us have been over looked by our Kage's. We are kunoichi, we get the easy missions, there is one female kunoichi for every two male shinobi in our teams, we are the weakest, we are back-up, or we are the medics, we aren't even trained properly, I mean all of our teachers prefers to teach one of the males within our teams. Kakashi prefers to teach Sasuke, Asuma prefers Shikamaru, Kurenai prefers Kiba, and I assume Baki prefers Kankuro," with a nod from Temari, Sakura continued, "So I propose we leave our villages, we know Naruto is set to go on a training journey with Jiraiya, and Sasuke with Kakashi, so why don't we also go on our own training journey.

I have heard of a village known as the Village Hidden in the Border. This village is compromised only of girls. There are other girls who have gone to this village weak and come out as the strongest kunoichi of their time. The things I've researched said that as long as we passed a trial they would teach us, and in that time, when we don't have idiot guys around us, when we have sensei's that will actually teach us, when we have grown into the person we want to become, we can leave the village, and come back home, then we can show that we shouldn't be overlooked that we are strong kunoichi, and most of all we belong in the front lines of the battle field."

The other four girls sat there to digest the information, to leave the village, to grow and be who we aren't but who they imagine to be, to grow strong, and be looked upon not as that weak little ninja girl, but as a strong warrior. "We'd need permission from both the Hokage and the Kazekage," Temari said, "At least if am to join you."

"I want to come," Ino said, "But I do not want to leave home, I don't want to leave my family, and though all of our sensei's aren't exactly fair, I'm wondering if I am willing to go that far just to prove a point.

Hinata then found her words, her normal timid voice was now powerful, "No, but you would be willing to do it to protect your family, the place you call home. Being a ninja, doesn't mean going out on missions day after day just to earn money, no every time you are out there you are protecting the life of your village by continuing trade, or stopping a war. I will be willing to join you if we can explain it to the clans, but not as a training trip. My father does not approve of me becoming a kunoichi because I am… soft spoken per say… if we can explain it as a mission, it will keep my father and the rest of the clan off my back because they want Hanabi to succeed. While children are young it is easier to mold their minds."

"I'm sure we can tell that to the Hokage," Sakura said.

"But, this village is only rumored," Temari stated, "What if we cannot find this village?"

"Then we travel," Ino said wistfully, "We travel from city to city, and country to country we learn what others are willing to teach us, and we make other stuff up on our own, we grow up, without them. Though that is not optimal, that is what will happen if we do. I refuse to come home, the same person I was when I left."

With that the conversation is closed and Sakura put it up to vote. "All those who are leaving their villages to train, say aye," In the quiet, and silence every girl resolutely put their lives forward to be changed forever.

"Aye," they had all agreed. They were leaving on nothing more than a rumor, documented by only a handful of kunoichi, all of them dead, but they would go and none of them would return without growing stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Nice to meet everyone here on this website. I have read a lot of fanfictions and this time I decide post one, I have written another fanfiction on another account, but this will be the first one I have a set plan to finish. This will be the first chapter of a story I am hoping to write, however because finals are coming up in the next two months, I probably only will post the first three chapters, and then I won't post until summer break. I do apologize but I just kind of wanted to see what everyone would think, and whether I should continue to post. So Review Please!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Songless Angel **


	2. Trip down Memory Lane

"Hello," Sakura said to the secretary at the front desk, "We have an appointment with the Hokage today."

It had been three weeks since they had made their agreement. Temari had gone back to the sand. She wanted to wait until the new Kazekage had been chosen or at least an interim Kazekage so she didn't have to deal with the entire Suna council. Plus, being the previous Kazekage's daughter it wouldn't have gone well at all with the council. No, convincing one person was easier than convincing a group and no one presumed it would be easy to convince their Kage's at all.

Shizune knocked upon Tsunade's door. "Hokage-sama, your 10 o'clock appointment is here."

Sakura giggled, Shizune had opened the door to a mess. Papers were strewn all over the desk, empty sake bottles were all over the desk, floor, and trash can, Jiraiya was sleeping on the couch drooling and giggling pervertedly, while Tsunade was sitting at her desk and drooling.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune shrieked mortified at the unkempt appearance of Tsunade.

Tsunade lifted her head up groggily, "Yes, Shizune." A sheet of paper was stuck to her cheek, and Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were all trying to hold their giggles in at the sight. Then when the sheet of paper peeled away from her face due to the face of gravity, none of them could hold in anything at all. The writing on the paper had transferred to Tsunade's cheek, and all the word on it were backwards.

As the girls gasped and laughed Shizune was in a state of despair. Grumbling to herself she took a wet wash cloth to wipe off the ink on Tsunade's face. She then put the papers in a nice order on the desk, making sure each paper went in the right pile. Finally, she quiet literally kicked Jiraiya out of the room, when he started to giggle quite perversely in his dreams. In this time, Tsunade then have a glass of sake, and was seemingly half asleep.

"Tsunade-sama, we wish to leave the village," Sakura said.

Instantly, all semblances of sleep left her face. Her eyes opened wide, her back standing straight, and her jaw hung wide open. "Excuse me, why would you want to leave, where would you go, and what is this purpose," Tsunade began rambling. She continued to ramble until Tenten cut in when Tsunade first began to breathe.

"Hokage-sama, this isn't forever, much like Naruto is going on a training trip next week, we would like to go on a similar training trip," she said to cut Tsunade off.

"And why, do you need to leave, why should I let you leave the village when you can just train here?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, our sensei's can't teach us, and because of it we are being left behind Tsunade-sama, we are not growing as ninja. As kunoichi we are looked down upon as weak and we want to change that outlook," Ino said her blue eyes blazing.

"What do you mean your sensei's haven't taught you?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi-sensei has only taught me and Naruto chakra tree climbing," Sakura said, "Everything we learn, we have learned ourselves, or had someone else teach us."

"W-w-while Kurenai-sensei doesn't f-f-favor one p-p-person o-o-over the o-o-other, K-k-kiba always n-n-needs more help-p-p and so she c-c-can't teach m-m-me," Hinata said, her eyes downcast.

"Asuma-sensei only plays Shikamaru in Shogi and Go, and once in a while, we spar," Ino said her arms crossed above her chest.

"And we all know Gai-sensei focuses on teaching Lee taijutsu," Tenten said, "And with no other jounin teachers, what are we supposed to do but learn ourselves, and so we did, but don't you see, that's not enough, here we are looked down upon. We aren't strong enough, and so we need to leave, to find sensei's who will teach us, and can help us grow stronger."

"Plus, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru won't start moving again for another few years. They need Naruto to grow to full strength, and they'll wait until Orochimaru has a need for a new body before attacking him as well, they want him powerful so he doesn't have to retrain the body," Sakura said, being the voice of reason.

"Where will you go during your travels? How do we know you won't desert us? What will I tell the others, they'll also want to go on training journeys and they might use it as an excuse to leave the village?" Tsunade asked, playing devil's advocate, and trying to keep them home.

"We were planning to go another village to train, and if that doesn't work, we'll simply wander from town to town, learning and developing on our own. We won't desert Konoha, because we have family here. The others will only know this as an extremely long term mission where we have spied on people like Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki, and in escaping and trailing we naturally became stronger," Ino said.

"I still don't see why I should let you go," Tsunade said.

This time Hinata spoke up, once again without stuttering, "Because, kunoichi are not taught to be strong ninja, they are taught to be back up, the medics, the support, and the helpers. By, growing strong, we go to the front lines, we battle others and we gain more experience. By civilians we are not looked upon favorably to say the least, before you became so world known, even you heard the whispers, we are whores, no better than prostitutes. So, whether you like it or not, we will leave and grow stronger, the only question is will we have your permission or not?"

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you," Tsunade said.

"My greatest dream Hokage-sama, is to protect the village where my family members have stayed for so long, I will not be weak, I will be strong, and I will fight," Hinata said calmly.

"I will let you go, on the one condition that you all change, you will all go stronger and become better kunoichi and you must be back before Naruto and Sasuke come home, are we at a deal?" Tsunade asked.

All of the girls looked at each other in joy they were cleared to go, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled at all of them knowing how much it really meant to them, "Very well, you four will leave tonight, give me your headbands now, outside no one is to know you are th kunoichi of the leave, you will leave under the guise of a long term spying mission on the Sound. No one, and I mean no one, not even your families, or boyfriends, or even teammates, let alone sensei's are to know you are going on a training trip. Every 6 months you will send updates about your status and you are allowed to leave letters to your family with those updates. You will leave at midnight tomorrow night and you will leave as undercover ANBU."

"Yes Hokage-sama," they all said before jumping for joy right there in the office.

"No go, out of my sight," all four girls left, talking, whispering, giggling, and simply smiling, yes they were happy to leave. Tsunade smiled at the joy, but then she frowned at all the paperwork she'd have to do. "Shizune, get me some more sake!"

As all four girls left, they continued to talk; they would meet tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the same spot they had that picnic all those days ago. Sakura walked home, smiling, she had the rest of today and tomorrow to pack, and there was a lot she wanted to take, she would be in a completely new place for the next three years, no hide or hair of her mother. She would have little to no contact with her mother. So, she would make sure all the things that happened today and tomorrow with her mother will be the best memories, her mother has ever had.

* * *

Running home, Sakura found her mother asleep on her bed. Ms. Haruno was on a large bed and also had a dresser in her room, her walls were painted blue because they were calming colors. On the dresser there were a few pictures of her and Sakura when she was little, as well as bills scattered around on top. Ms. Haruno was a small petite woman. She like her daughter wore red. Her mother wore a red shirt with the white Haruno circle on the back. And she wore long loose pants to cover her legs. While awake, Ms. Haruno's face was dotted with worry lines, however while asleep all those lines smoothed out and she looked peaceful, and much younger than she actually was. Like her daughter, Ms. Haruno had emerald green eyes, and cherry blossom hair, however, the facial structure was completely different. Where Sakura's face was round, Ms. Haruno's was angled, though that was suspected to be through aging and hard work.

Hoping not to wake up her mother Sakura, began making her mother's favorite dish, spicy tuna rolls, and dango. Though, she didn't plan on making the dango, she did order some and they would deliver it to her just in time for lunch. Getting out all the ingredients she would need, Sakura began cooking the rice and cutting up the cucumber as she was lost in memories of her with her mother.

_"Kaa-san, kaa-san, look what I can do", 4 year old Sakura said, and she took out a daisy crown that was hiding from behind her back. The crown was made with a bunch of daisies and other flowers that were looped together, some of the petals were coming off and some of the stems were duty, but to Sakura in her 4 year old innocence it was perfect. She then put it on top of her mother's head with pride, "Now kaa-san can be a princess just like me." _

_Ms. Haruno gently tapped Sakura's nose, "Yup, now we both can grow up to be wonderful princesses, but where is your crown?" _

_Sakura then sat back down a little farther away from her mother where another bunch of daisies were growing and began looping them together to create another crown, this time slightly smaller so it would fit her head. Though it was smaller it slid down the side of Sakura's head because it was still too big for her. "There kaa-san now were both princesses," Sakura then gave her mother a toothy wave before she once again began making daisy jewelry, for herself and her kaa-san. _

_After playing for a while, a dirty Sakura was sitting on her mother's lap as her mother tried to untangle twigs from her hair, without having to cutting it off, "Do you know what you want to be when you grow up Sakura?" _

_"Mm-hmm, I want to be a ninja," Sakura said, trying not to wince when her hair was tangled. _

_"Why do you want to be a ninja, Sakura?"Ms. Haruno asked trying not to hurt her little girl. _

_"So I can protect you kaa-san, and you don't get hurt by the bad guy ninja's," Sakura said, as she closed her eyes. Finally, getting all the major tangles out Ms. Haruno was just dragging her fingers through Sakura's hair to soothe the pain her scalp was feeling as well as gently remove any other knots in her dirt encrusted hair. _

_"You, know being a ninja is a dangerous job right," Ms. Haruno said, as she picked up her daughter and they made their way back home. _

_"That's okay, because this way I can protect you kaa-san, your my most important person in the whole wide world," Sakura said, spreading her arms out as wide as possible to show how much she loves her mother. _

_Ms. Haruno then nuzzled her face into Sakura's neck making her laugh, "I'm glad you think so, but no you need to take a bath." Little Sakura, pouting the two made their way home, not knowing the future, but knowing they would always love each other. _

It was when her mother woke up that Sakura came out of her musing. She heard the tell-tale creaks of her mother getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, that made Sakura actually concentrate on what she was doing. Not only what she was cooking, though mind you because of that she now made sure the rice she was cooking didn't burn or anything like that, no why exactly was she leaving Konoha, leaving the one person in this world, who truly loved her as Sakura. She had remembering why she wanted to first be a kunoichi, before Ino, before Sasuke, and before drama, the purest and most powerful reason to grow strong, to protect her loved one.

The question that was posed was, is leaving Konoha for so long worth it, just to grow stronger? The answer was yes, it was worth it to grow stronger, and it was worth it to see that wonderful, beautiful smile on her face. No, one in this world was more important than her mother, she became a kunoichi to protect her mother, and she was going to protect her, in display of the light or hidden within the shadows. Anything was worth to save her mother, to protect her from the evils of the world, so she could be left an innocent and be safe. Sakura would go to the ends of the earth and back for her mother. There was no one she loved more in this world, not even the Sasuke-kun she had spent years pining over, or Ino the girl who was once her best friend.

"Kaa-san lunch is ready," she called upstairs with a smile. She soon saw her mother coming down the stairs, also with a smile on her face, her face once filled with sleep were now wide open and alert, as she smiled the wonderful smile, that Sakura loved growing up. Yes, her mother was Sakura's most important person in the entire world and no one would stop her from keeping her safe.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tenten, unlike the others, she didn't have the day off, the day before she had talked to Gai-sensei about her being late to training today because of the meeting with the Hokage, and of course Gai-sensei understood, with a speech about the 'flames of youth' in his creepy, tight, and green full body suit. But, that also meant that because of it she had to stay far beyond the normal time to help make-up some training, and spend that time sparring with Lee, and Gai-sensei.

Hoping to try to make the best of the unfortunate situation, Tenten went to go to hell, err… I mean training with Gai-sensei, not that hell could actually be worse, with creepy a sunset genjutsu that cannot be expelled, an off his rocker sensei, an equally off his rocker team mate, and a team mate with the personality of a rock. Though, now the team mate is more clay than true rock, no he actually has a few emotions. Going to training ground five, where she would usually meet her team mates, she saw Lee sparring Neji, as Gai-sensei watched over them knowing how 'full of youth' and 'hot-blooded' his students were, which means to say, how much they are practically hell-bent on completely destroying the other, but not willing to kill each other, just make sure that they beat them soundly into the ground.

Gai-sensei spotted Tenten as she walked over, "Yosh, Tenten, we must make sure the flames are youth are burning brightly within you as we warm up for practice today. Come on, quickly you must warm up by running one hundred laps around Konoha, one hundred squats, one hundred pushups, one hundred pull ups, and then kicking the log one hundred time with each limb. You will then practice your aim on moving targets, as well as being able to switch the direction of the weapon without it losing power, or speed."

"Of course Gai-sensei," Tenten said as she started on the laps around Konoha. The laps, at the beginning of her time training with Gai-sensei burned her, however, slowly but surely, she gradually got used to the work load. Soon she could do 50 laps, without working up too much of a sweat, she had grown stronger, and she was dang proud of it. Back then, after the first 30 laps, she was ready to collapse, and her feet were ready to fall off.

_All three genin looked in shock at what their sensei had told them, even the stoic Neji Hyuuga for once was in shock. Their warm up for the rest of their time with him would be fifty laps around Konoha, they had to be awake at an ungodly, 5 am in the morning, and that was just the beginning of their training. Gai-sensei wanted to push all of his students to the limits, to break their boundaries to grow stronger than anyone, but that was over kill. _

_"Yosh, with the flames of youth we will complete this task, and grow stronger than anyone else with Konoha!" he exclaimed, he was now standing in his classic nice guy pose. _

_"Of course Gai-sensei! With the flames of youth we will conquer all of Konoha, and I will become the second green beast of Konoha!" Lee said getting ready to start. _

_Tenten and Neji however, were a little more unsure, "Gai-sensei is it really necessary to do fifty laps around Konoha, is 20 not enough?" Tenten asked. _

_"No otherwise our flames will not be bright enough for the future!"Gai once again exclaimed, "Now begin!" _

_All three students began their laps; they all started with a slow pace, knowing they needed to conserve energy for the other laps ahead. However, soon enough it was apparent who was stronger, and had more endurance than the other. Lee, practicing day in and day out knew to grow stronger he had to practice every day, so since a young age he has, and by the fifteenth lap, it was apparent he was the leader. _

_Close behind him was Neji. Though Neji had not practiced as much as Lee had for endurance, he had practiced enough that he was not the last on the team. Bearing the burden of being a part of the branch family, and being the genius of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most respected clans in Konoha, he had come second, after having practiced day, after day. _

_Tenten, she had worked as hard if not harder than the other two, though her skills were not in endurance, rather they were in battle tactics, as well as accuracy, dodging, and basic taijustu, she had trained until she made it so, to honor her mother. Thus, Tenten was lagging behind. Though she was behind, it was Tenten who kept a steady pace, and as the saying says slow and steady wins the race. Though not a single one of the team completed all fifty laps that day, Tenten was the one who completed the most number of laps, ending at 31, Lee had finished at 29 while Neji had finished at 28. _

_As all three of them lay there in the grass, their legs stained with grass from falling down and getting back up again, they all had to catch their breath after the number of laps they had done. They had lain down by Gai-sensei as the afternoon came upon them and it was the hottest time of day. _

_"I have a question to ask all of you," Gai-sensei says, his normally exuberant voice serious for once, "What is the reason for you guys to become ninja?"_

_As they all thought about it, it was Lee who came up with the first answer, "My reason to become a ninja, is to show that you don't have to be superior in any type to ninjutsu, to be considered a skilled ninja, I will show the entire world what it means to be a taijustu master." _

_Gai smiled at the exuberance his young ninja was showing, yes the two would bond quite nicely together in the future, though no one knew that yet, "Yes, I'm sure you will," he said before turning to look upon the other two charges, "What about you two?"_

_It was Neji who answered next, "My reason to becoming a ninja, is to show my clan that a branch member of the family can be stronger than the main member, and to show them that we shouldn't be divided between branch and main, because of a simple twist of fate." _

_Finally Tenten answered, "My reason for becoming a kunoichi, is to show the world that women aren't weak damsels in distress, we can grow and become as strong if not stronger than other shinobi. My mother was once a strong kunoichi, and she was scorned at for being a woman, so I told her I would grow strong to continue her work, to show her that kunoichi aren't weak and to prove that we belong on the battle field." _

_"Those are all excellent reasons to become ninja, and I am proud to have you three as my students," all three of them smiled at the praise before they got up and went home. _

Tenten, would continue her mother's dream, her mother in heaven right now. She would continue and grow as strong as possible to show that world that kunoichi aren't weak, they don't have to be combat medics, or support members to be on the battle field. They can be front line members and fight as fiercely as anyone else, and in those musings Tenten had finished her laps.

* * *

"Hello daddy, Ino said, as she skipped into the kitchen where her father was reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee.

"Hello Ino," Inoichi said, "What has made you so happy and chipper today."

"I'm going on a mission soon, and it's a long term one, I'm just excited to go out into the field again, it's been a while since I've been out there," Ino said.

"Now who are you and what have you done to my darling princess?" Inoichi said, "You have never said that before."

"Well, I'm just excited, especially considering my team mates," Ino said her eyes sparkling.

"Who, is it the Uchiha boy?" Inoichi asked.

"Nah, these girls are way cooler," Ino said before skipping upstairs, "Bye daddy."

"Who knew," Inoichi said, watching Ino as she skipped up the stairs, "Someone would end up being cooler than Sasuke, and they are girls to boot, they must be pretty powerful."

When Ino finally got to her room, she shut the door behind her, locked it and played music, so no one could hear her. Then she began to cry, silently tears poured down her face. She was leaving her family, her mother and father who she loved so much, the love and support she would have for years. She could no longer go crying to her father, so he could comfort her, she could no longer stand next to her mother and help her cook, she couldn't play with her cousin's children and babysit them anymore. She had to grow up, she had to become stronger, but for what, why did she have to! What was the point, of leaving the people she loved, why should she leave them just to grow stronger, then Hinata's words came to mind, she would do it to protect them, to protect the father, mother, cousin's, and their children because she loved them. She would grow strong so the other Yamanka's wouldn't have to, she would be a clan leader one day, and she was bent on making sure, while she was a leader, the others would not be harmed.

Slowly but surely, her tears dried, she looked at herself in the mirror, no longer would she cry, she would do anything for them, as long as it kept them safe, even going as far as to hurt herself, as long as they stay safe. Washing, her face, Ino removed all semblances of tears, she would no longer cry, she would no longer whine, for them, for her family, she would do anything, even meet the Shinigami herself. Taking out, the large bag that she used whenever she was to go on a long term mission, Ino put more memories than actual clothes in there. Folding and placing within the bag only the bare necessities she needed, Ino saved all the things she wanted to take from home. She took pictures out from their frames and stored it inside the bag. Then, she took out her favorite recipes, her favorite blanket, and favorite hair comb, remembering the story, which went along with it.

_"Daddy, can you tell me the story, again," Ino asked, it was her fifth birthday, and she wanted a retelling of her favorite story. _

_"Long ago, there was a princess, and she was a very pretty, princess, but most of all she was also a strong princess," Inoichi started, "Everyone who she ruled loved her, the peasants said she was a kind princess, the villagers said she was a strong princess, and the nobles said she was a proper princess. One day, when her mother and father died, she became queen. As a queen, she ruled fairly, she was a good person, and she ruled justly and fairly, sometimes she would go down and eat with the villagers, other times she would help farmers who had droughts and couldn't sell their crops. She grew to become strong and favored, she was the best queen the land had ever had. _

_However, one day, a prince from another was jealous, he was so sad, that everyone was leaving him, so he blamed the queen because they were all going to her; he thought she was a bad person for stealing all of her subjects, and so he went to kill her. However, when he met the queen, he started falling in love with her, and he couldn't understand it. He stayed away from the queen and thought she was witch, and soon the queen began to get lonely. She had also fallen in love with the prince, and without him she was so sad, and so lonely, so began to recede into her castle, she was now rarely seen, she was no longer the happy person she was. _

_The prince, who thought the queen was a witch, plotted to kill her, and so his plan went underway, he, under the guise of an assassin, went to kill the queen, the queen however was awake, and only staring outside at the moonlight, and she was crying, not a sound was made, but the sadness was apparent. _

_The assassin paused for a moment, but that was enough for the queen, she spoke to him in a haunting voice, 'Have you come to kill me,' she asked him. _

_'Yes,' he said, he was looking into her eyes for any sort of deceit._

_'So be it,' she said and she offered herself to him to kill._

_But as the assassin looked into her eyes, he asked her the question that was plaguing his mind, 'Why are you so lonely?' _

_'Because the one who I loved more dearly than life itself, has given up on me, he will no longer speak to me let alone look at me, so I gave up on myself,' the queen said. _

_'Then live for yourself,' the assassin said, 'Love, and be loved, but the world will continue without him, and without you, however you have a duty to your people to be a strong and protective ruler,' the assassin then left, 'I will not harm someone who has the right to live, in this world.'_

_With his words however, the queens crown began to glow, the crystals shining brightly, the truth of the words hit her, she would live on regardless, and so she was once again transformed into a wonderful queen.'_

_And it is said, that whenever the crown was placed on a good ruler's head, who understood this principle, the jewels would once again shine." Inochi finished the story; the little princess in his arms had fallen asleep._

She would never give up, not on herself, nor on others, she had a duty to protect those she loved, and she would do it come hell or high water. Ino would soon grow into a strong princess, and then a strong queen and she protect those she loved no matter who stood in her way.

* * *

As Hinata, made her way back home, she wondered if she would actually miss home. Unlike, the other girls, they had someone to return to, to save, protect, or make someone happy, and for Hinata, was their really one such person. Sure there was Neji, but he still didn't treat her like a sister, more like a distant relative, one you wouldn't really cry if they died, and there was Hanabi, but she never really saw her because her father took her away to grow strong, and probably take over the clan, and her father hates Hinata, so Hinata simply stopped caring.

Hinata suddenly stopped, in the middle of the street, when she had her epiphany, she didn't truly love anyone at home, I mean sure she cared for them, and they cared for her, but it was very distant, she didn't love anyone, she realized if someone died, there she wouldn't cry, she was disliked by the main branch, almost to the point of being hated within the clan. There was no one at home she truly cared about, so why was she trying to impress, them why did she try so hard to become the Hyuuga clan head they wanted her to be. Why not simply be herself, instead of learning to arrange and press flowers like a proper Hyuuga lady, why not go and run in the field and sing to her hearts content. So, she reversed direction and instead went to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

If there were two things in this world Hinata wanted, it was the power to fly, and the power to swim far below, into the depths of the ocean. Hinata, loved the Hokage Mountain, because it was the highest point in the village, it towered over all the other buildings, and the scenery was amazing, but most of all it made her feel closer to her mother.

Long ago, when Hanabi was born, Hikari Hyuuga, was the proud mother of two little girls. She was kind, and comforting, yet she was free-spirited, and she had a strong will. That was most defining characteristic, or the Hyuuga matriarch. During her reign, the clan had flourished, people had loved, and they were so close to the removing of the cage bird seal, that had tormented the family. However, one day Hikari was stricken with a strange illness, and she died, to this day no one knows what disease had killed her, however what only a select few knew, was that her death was no accident. Someone was purposely feeding her poison, and so the cage bird seal seemed more of a necessity than it ever did. However, the only ones who knew they were feeding her poison were the Council of Elders and the Main Branch themselves. But, Hinata had the sneaking suspicion that someone had forced a branch member to do it, otherwise threatening them with fear of the cage bird, because one night, soon after the death of her mother, Hinata not being able to sleep at night wandered the corridors, and she heard a girl crying, a branch family member crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hyuuga-sama, please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me," She was repeating that phrase over and over and over again. Later the same branch family member had committed suicide.

So as Hinata laid on top of the Second Hokage's head, her eyes searching the sky, she wondered, why was she going on this trip, it was not to protect her loved ones, she really didn't have any, it wasn't to remove the caged bird seal, because she knew whoever the new clan head would be, whether it be her, Hanabi, or even Neji, the caged bird seal, so she wondered who did she love, that made her so passionate to protect the place she know calls home, no the Hyuuga Compund but her true home, all of Konoha.

_"Mommy, when you were little, what did you want to be when you grow up," Hinata asked shyly she was only four, and she wondered whether she truly wanted to be a kunoichi or not. _

_"When I was little, I wanted to be Hokage," Hikari said, her eyes clouding over as she reminisced in her past. _

_"Why didn't you become Hokage mommy," Hinata asked, she had always thought her mom could do anything even catch a star. _

_"Because, I gave up on my dreams when I was married to your father, Hinata," Hikari said, "Because then I had to become the perfect Hyuuga matriarch." _

_"Do you like being the Hyuuga matri-ri-ri…?"Hinata trailed off blushing, she couldn't say the rest of the word._

_"Yeah," Hikari said, looking down on Hinata, the little girl being so much like herself was a bit scary, but she knew she would do great things in this world, accomplish feats and make her proud, no matter where she was, because she was Hinata, "It is one of the greatest things in the world because I got to see you and see you grow up."_

For Hinata, her mother was the reason she wanted to become a kunoichi, it wasn't to grow strong, or to continue her mother's dream to become Hokage, or even to become the new Hyuuga Matriarch, it was to prove to herself, and her mother that she would and could accomplish great things. No one said, one has to be a Hyuuga Matriarch like her mother to accomplish great things, she would show them what it meant to be Hinata, not Hinata Hyuuga, or even a Hyuuga, at all just Hinata, and finally, Hikari's dying wish to her, came to Hinata's mind as she stared at the clouds.

_"Hinata," Hikari said, she was lying down in her bed, her voice hoarse, she was giving her all just to say these last and final words to her. _

_"You need to understand, that no matter what happens at all, I will always be proud of you and love you, even if you become the next Itachi Uchiha, or even the next Mrs. Uchiha, I will still love regardless of what the council says, okay," Hikari said. Her body once again spasmed, it was the last words she would ever speak, and she was going to make sure they counted especially to her daughter. _

_"No matter what, Hinata never let go of your dreams, they may make you feel lonely, alone, and hurt, but never forget them, never wish them gone, keep chasing them, and work for them, after all even stars have a hard time catching their dreams, that's why you see so many zooming around at night to catch their own dreams, if you don't want to, don't become the perfect Hyuuga heiress, don't even be one if you don't want to, but never give up on your dreams," Then she took in her last shuddering breath, "Remember Hinata never give up on your dreams." _

_Then Hinata, who was holding her mother's hand the time felt it go limp and fall. Hikari Hyuuga, the once proud mother of two daughters, and one of the best Hyuuga matriarchs the clan had ever had, died. Her beautiful lavender eyes glazed over. Slowly, Hinata closed her mother's eyes and put her hand on her mother's chest. She would do exactly as her mother says and never give up on her dreams. _

Though she never really loved anyone in the Hyuuga compound other than her mother, she would continue on back. It was her home, her life, and her memories. She would change, there was no doubt about it, already she was no longer hunched over and slouched, like she used to, it was evident in her gait, steady firm steps instead of light ones, but she would never forget her mother, and never forget her dreams. Hinata Hyuuga was not a quitter that was her ninja way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read! I can't believe I actually got 27 views. But, I really do want you to review, whether it be good or bad, I just want to know what you guys think, though the fact that you read it also makes me happy. I really hope, you enjoy the story, and thank you to everyone who does review. **


	3. Goodbye Party

"Hey Sakura," Ino said, both girls had walked together down to the park to see Tenten, and Hinata sparing.

"H-h-h-hey guys," Hinata said, she took a deep breath, "I was thinking we have a going away party, not just for us but also Naruto and Sasuke, they just don't have to know it's us that are also leaving for a while."

"That's an amazing idea," Ino said, "Come one we'll have to start planning, we can have the party, down on one of the training grounds, and we'll have food, and punch, and music."

"Why doesn't Sakura get started on the guest list, tell Kakashi to be there 3 hours earlier, that way he'll be on time, and invite all the important people," Tenten said, "Like Konoha 12, their families, the sensei's some other chunin, like Izumo and Kotetsu, or even Iruka."

"I can do the decorations," Hinata chimed in, "You just need to tell me where we are hosting it."

"How about training ground 7, it's secluded, and no one goes there often," Sakura said her mind whirring with details, "Ino, we'll need you to talk to Chouji, about getting food, he could maybe donate some snacks, to help."

"I'll get the music, and I'll help Hinata," Tenten said, "But I don't have anything to wear."

"That's okay," Ino said, after we are done, we'll all meet at my house at four to get ready, the party will start at 6."

"Well then, let's break," Sakura said with a big smile, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Hinata immediately cornered off training ground 7. It was a beautiful place, there was a river running though the side of the training ground. She started by getting Shikamaru and Kiba to help her out. They both carried in tables, ladders, and all the other things she'd need like, streamers and lights.

Directing the two to set up tables at opposite edges of the training grounds, she began to decorate on her own, calling her thanks to the two boys, she told them that they should come back at 6 for the party. Scanning her eyes around the training ground, she was confident she could make it spectacular.

First she started by putting the stereo on one of the tables, and a microphone, close by, she then set the connecting speakers all over the training ground, this way someone could make a speech, or an announcement. She tried to make sure, none of the wires tangled up or landed in the water. Then, she took out some streamers and lights, as well, as some markers, and poster board.

That was when Tenten came along, "Hey Hinata," she said, she was swinging her iPod around on the speakers, "I got the music."

Hinata was happy to see Tenten someone else who could help, "Well then play some music, and let's finish setting up."

Soon, listening to the music, of various muses, from rock and roll, to country, to pop, the girls finished decorating, they decorated the posters with We'll Miss You, Good Riddance, and Goodbye Naruto and Sasuke, they figured they'd need a poster for all of the factions who were coming, the girls, the guys, and the parents, well Tsume might side with the guys but, oh well.

Next, it was time to set up the lights. They started by twisting it up the trunk of a tree and then around the branches, they then branched out to other trees, and continued to twist and twirld it around, until the entire border was covered in the lights. This way, when night came and the lights turned on, it would look like a scene from a fairytale.

With everything being set up the two girl's headed to see Ino to see if they could help her with anything she needed. As Hinata and Tenten walked down to the Yamanaka's flower shop, they saw Sakura, handing out invitations to the people who were coming. The two girls' went to say hi.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten said looking down at the invitations, "I want to see how the invitations came out."

When the two girls looked at it they could see that it was very well done, and very beautiful. It was a black card that had been splatter painted with neon colors, in white, it told them all about the actual party. The two girls' had Kakashi's so it said it was starting at 4 instead of six.

"W-w-wow Sakura," Hinata said, "These look amazing."

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura said, "DO you guys want to come with me, Kakashi's is the last one I have to give."

"Sure," said Tenten, "We'd love to."

The girls went to go see Kakashi at the training grounds, Hokage's office, and they finally saw him walking out from the memorial grounds, he was reading, his orange book, and had his mask and leaf band covering his eye. Yes, Kakashi Hatake was as normal as ever, even with the upcoming training trip.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, we wanted to have a party to celebrate you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya leaving next week," Sakura said, "You have to come there is no way around this, so all the details are listed there."

"Well then," the masked jounin said, his eyes crinkling, his face turning into a smile that no one could see, "I'll be sure to see you there."

"Well then with that out of the way," Sakura said, once they were out of ear shot of Kakashi, "Let's go help Ino."

Turning back to town to find out where Ino is they went to the Akimichi's to see if Ino was still getting food. They found her in the kitchen of their house getting some help from boys of the clan. She was directing them to pick up the trays of food, and to take one in each hand. Each of the boys couldn't see in front of them, and looked like they would fall over. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata all took a plate of food from them to lessen the load.

"You know Ino," Tenten said balancing a tray on one hand and a stack of plates in the other, "You could try to help, it might make things go faster."

Giving a look to the other girl Ino attempted to stare Tenten down, her eyes trying to seem threatening. Tenten on the other hand simply looked back at Ino, keeping a steady and tempered gaze. On the sidelines Sakura, Hinata, and the Akimichi boys helping with the carrying were all rooting for Tenten, in an effort to make Ino do a little work. Finally, when Ino could no longer take it anymore she blinked and through her hands up high, "Fine, I'll help," she said, taking a tray and a stack of cups with her as she marched out the door.

"Who knew you could outstare Ino," Sakura said in wonderment, being Ino's old friend, she knew how long Ino lasted, and knew that getting into a staring contest with her, was very dangerous.

"It's what happens when you play with someone who uses the Byakuugan, they never blink, at all," Tenten said, as she shifted the stuff she was carrying to make it easier. The entire group then made way to the training ground that was probably as far away as possible from the Akimichi compound.

Telling the boys that helped them thank you the girls finished setting up, by putting food on the trays, and stacking cups and dishing plates out on the counter ready to be filled. Following that, all the girls headed back to the Yamanaka's house to see what they were going to wear. Checking the time it was only about 3:30 in the afternoon so they leisurely walked back to the house.

Then, it was Ino's time to shine, which is a very frightful experience, yet very rewarding at the end, as they found out, however, it wasn't soon; it took a very long time. First, Ino all ushered them into her room. Though she had packed her necessities, there were plenty of clothes and dresses she hadn't packed and had left them back in here closet. Critically looking at all the girls and weighing the personalities of them all in her mind, Ino carefully went through her closet, sometimes to once again look back at the other girls, before skimming through her massive closet.

"First, we'll start with Haruno, over here because she'll be easy to dress," Ino murmured, she then brought out a pretty green summer dress that matched Sakura's eyes. It was a simple green dress that went down to her knees; it then had a darker green ribbon that tied as a sash around the waist. Pairing them with a pair of pink heels that matched her hair, Ino then shooed Sakura into the closet to get changed.

Ino, then went back to the closet and looked over at the two girls that were standing, both were fidgeting under her eyes and really didn't want to see what she would pick. When Ino's eyes finally landed on an old dress she never had worn, she knew though she herself couldn't pull it off Tenten, certainly could. Then she brought out a pair of red flats that would match the dress. Ino showed the dress to Tenten, it was a beautiful red Chinese like dress, with a high collar, and a seam that went down the side. It also had a large slit that went up to the thighs.

"I knew I myself could never pull this off, but, I'm pretty sure you can," Ino said, shoving the dress into Tenten's arms.

Then Sakura came out of the bathroom and they really saw how stunning she was. She had taken off a headband that was holding her hair back; the hair framed her face beautifully. The dress was gorgeous in a beautiful green that matched her eyes perfectly. The darkness of the dress, contrasted with the paleness of her skin, that made her seemed to simply glow. The heels that matched her hair, weren't over the top, and complimented the look perfectly, in other words, Sakura was very beautiful.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Tenten said in wonderment, looking at her.

"Y-y-yeah, you really do," Hinata said, looking at how Sakura seemed to radiantly glow with their praises.

"Now, go Tenten, we really don't have much time for this," Ino said looking at the clock I still have to do hair and make up for you and Hinata." Immediately Tenten went into the bathroom to get changed while Sakura looked at Ino expectantly, "You go straighten your hair, not that it isn't straight already, but just to get the little curls out and reduce frizz."

Then Ino dived right back into the closet for Hinata, and her own dress. Ino hid from everyone else her own dress, until she changed into it. Hinata's dress however was a stunning pale purple that was however, darker than her own eyes. It was a halter dress that went down to her knees. It also had a royal purple thick ribbon that stretched over her waist. When Tenten then came out, they all stared at her in wonderment, as Hinata slipped back into the bathroom.

The red dress that Tenten was wearing was very rich from head to toe. It was a deep red, that was very contrasting to the light golden threads that had a flower blooms on it. With Tenten's skin color, it gave a vision of a tan beauty. Tenten was sure to be praised by all, especially considering how Ino was thinking of doing her hair.

Hinata then slipped out of the bathroom, and all the girls were shocked, no one knew that in all the baggy clothes Hinata wore, she had these kinds of curves. In her pale dress, Hinata's skin glowed like the moon, she had a perfect hourglass figure thanks to both Mother Nature, and kunoichi training, and she had filled the dress perfectly. She was breathtaking in the dress.

Then quickly slipping into the bathroom, Ino herself wore her own dress that made her look simply stunning. Ino had a dark blue dress that contrasted her light blue eyes perfectly. The ribbon around her waist was a light blue that matched her eyes. In white little flowers were embroidered on the corner of the dress, it was Ino look absolutely radiant.

To make things go faster, Ino started with Sakura, with her all she had to do was clip some of the hair back so it wouldn't fall in her face the entire night, she then commission her to do Hinata's hair, while she herself did Tenten's. With Hinata's hair still being short, no longer the bob cut it was, but it still was short, Sakura braided a small section of the side next to the scalp and pinned it back, with a little butterfly clip. For Tenten, Ino took her hair out of the twin buns it was usually in and was astonished. Tenten's brown hair went down to her mid back was very beautiful. Simply parting it down the middle she took a little of the front portions from each side, and twisted them to the back of her hair, and pinned them down with a few bobby pins. For herself she had taken her hair out of her ponytail and simply twisted it into a bun putting two hair sticks that matched her dress in, checking the time they saw, they had enough time to go and be there just before it started.

Getting to the training ground, they saw the sun was setting and so they turned on the lights and the entire place lit up like a fairytale scene. Chinese lanterns were strung above them and lights covered the trees giving the grounds and ethereal scene. Fireflies were lighting were lighting the scene, and the girls knew that this day would be monumental for them, the scene made everything seem so real, they were leaving, and no one was to know that they were on a mission unless they asked, except for their family.

The girls then dispersed as the first people came, it was Lee, Neji, and Gai that came first, bringing there loud boisterous yells before the came upon the enchanted scene. It literally made, the two that couldn't seem to stop talking were just gaping at the fairytale scene in front of them. Tenten then started the soft music that made it seem even more like a fairytale.

Tenten, then looked at her team mates, Lee and Gair had worn the normal green jumpsit, but they had dressed it up by taking off the orange leg warmers, which was a major improvement, not that they didn't need other help. No from Tenten's point of view especially in the wardrobe department, they could use a lot of help.

"Tenten," Lee said, his eyes shining, and his teeth sparkling, "This is a most wonderful party. It simply shines with the power of youth!"

Gai then followed up, his bowl cut hair blending in with the darkness, as he gave Tenten the nice guy pose, "Yosh, Tenten, you look as beautiful as a springtime flower."

Tenten, after spending almost two years from them, had gotten used to the two, and knew when there was a true compliment, and when his compliments, were merely there to show his happiness, "Thank you, Gai-sensei." She was happy, her appearance, normally never changed and for Gai to be happy with it was a nice acceptance, especially considering he was the closest thing she had ever had to a father.

"Tenten," Neji said, before walking forward from behind Gai, he was admiring the place where the party was. Though he wasn't dressed totally formally in a kimono, he was wearing something a little more formal than his normal clothing. He was wearing a nicer pair of slacks, as well as a blue button up shirt. It matched well together, and he pulled off the look nicely. "The rest of the clan is not coming to the celebration."

"Okay," Tenten said, "Thanks Neji," she said trying to hide her disgust. It was no secret to Tenten, the treatment the clan gave to Hinata. Though Neji, was a good shinobi, he however had no idea about the how he treats Hinata, considering he was probably the only person she even marginally cared about in her clan. However, Tenten also knew that Neji was an obtuse idiot and it would be far too late before he actually realized what he was doing to Hinata.

Tenten, also tried to hide the fact that she was marginally hurt, that Neji had said nothing of her appearance. She had a small crush on Neji, that had diminished especially when Neji had said cruel remarks about kunoichi not being as strong as a shinobi, and if his actions were to continue tonight, she was sure her feelings would all be gone for him. However, on the plus side, Neji had brought some extra food that could be put with the rest on hopes of being able to feed the Akimichi, and satisfy them as well as feeding the rest of the group.

Next to appear was Shino and his family, followed shortly by the Inuzuka's. The Aburame's when first entering the grove, stopped for a minute simply to take in the beauty that the place was. It simply was gorgeous. The Inuzuka's however were running into the grove, yelling about getting there first, when Akamaru, did indeed get there first, the dog then just stopped right at the entrance, Kiba then tripped over him, not being able to stop before, getting up to scold his dog. That was when Hana and Tsume Inuzuka came in and stared in awe; they then took Kiba shut his mouth, and turned him around to see the grove. Kiba's jaw then promptly fell open.

Hinata softly giggled at the look Kiba had. Tsume promptly went over to him and shut his jaw before whispering to him. Hinata caught words like, 'idiot' 'catching flies' 'don't embarrass me' 'kick your ass'. Tsume wasn't one for whispering very softly.

Hinata, then went to go greet Kiba. She shyly stepped forward in front of them. Kiba's mouth once again dropped wide open, Hinata once again giggled and blushed under his gaze. "Welcome to the party," Hinata said softly looking down to the ground.

"You look really pretty, Hinata-chan," Hana said, her eyes admiring her. Tsume went to once again shut Kiba's mouth before giving him a stern warning with her eyes.

"It's a wonderful party, Hinata," Tsume said, she pushed forward a plate of treats she herself had brought, it consisted of cookies she was sure Hana had made, if Kiba's complaining about his mother's cooking were anything to go by.

It was Naruto who came next, he was pulling behind him the Toad Sage by the ear, and he whined loudly. They both stopped at the grove before looking around in awe, even the perverted sage, could not deny the beauty the place had. Naruto then saw Sakura, and his eyes popped, with his haw dropping even further down. Naruto immediately ran to talk to her, "You look so pretty Sakura-chan," he said.

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks Naruto."

Then the commotion that was the Akimichi's and the Nara's walked in. They were arguing, the male Nara's were arguing. "It's troublesome," both of the male's had said at the same time.

Yoshino however, was quite adamant on them going and having a good time. "You will, go and you will be gracious guests, and if I hear the mention of the word troublesome coming from your mouth I will totally and utterly castrate, do I make myself clear."

"It's-" something had stopped Shikamaru, from continuing to speak, most likely his father, in hopes that he would save his family treasures.

"Hi guys," Ino said bounding over to the two families as they walked in.

"Thank you for inviting us darling," Yoshino said, walking forward giving Ino a hug, she had come with a basket of fruit that Ino went to promptly put out on the table.

It was amusing then the Kakashi came, "You're here sensei, and on time to," Naruto exclaimed quite literally bounding over to him, "Have you seen the teme?" he asked bouncing with energy.

"I'm right here dobe," Sasuke said, appearing from behind Kakashi as if he had been there for a long time.

That was when the party really started, with several people and everyone talking to someone, it was Tenten who grabbed the microphone and began to speak into. "Well, this is a party, so why don't we dance," she then proceeded to crank the music loud, and when Naruto got on the dance floor and proceeded to challenge Sasuke to a competition, then Lee came in as well, and Gai got dragged into it as well with the 'spirit of youth' was when everyone began dancing.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were dancing and laughing, Hinata however was hanging back simply watching the festivities with a smile. She was soon greeted by Shino with a nod of his head, as he too got a little bit of punch only to remain where he is standing next to Hinata.

"A-a-are you enjoying t-t-the going a-a-away party Shino-kun," Hinata asked, though she stuttered less, she still had a habit of stuttering.

"I am quite fine Hinata-chan," Shino said, sipping a little bit of his punch.

Both were generally quiet people and the comfortable silence that confronted them as they watched the others was no problem. Hinata was a naturally shy person, and was quite comfortable standing right next to Shino as she leaned slightly against the table, just to make sure she wasn't totally on the total weight of her feet.

The song then changed, and this song was one of Hinata's favorite, she set cup down. Smiling she went to join Ino and Sakura she could see in the middle of the crowd. Though Hinata wasn't the most expressive of dancer's she was not a stick in the mud like Neji. She smiled and laughed as she was talking to the two girls, letting go of a little bit of her inhibitions.

Shino was struck by how beautiful Hinata looked, free of a few of her inhibitions, she was just a little bit more special, a little bit more beautiful, and a little bit more Hinata. Shino was struck by just how beautiful Hinata was, with her gorgeous midnight blue hair, and her large lavender eyes, to him, Hinata was wonderful. Being on the same team, he knew how much Hinata worked hard, to grow strong and to be noticed by Naruto. Shino admired Hinata for her dedication and her will power, to grow strong, enough to protect her loved ones. As he watched her dance freely, he also knew that he would never look at her the same again, not just as his teammate but also a girl, and soon he knew the caterpillar that was Hinata would break free, from its shell and become a beautiful butterfly.

On another side of the party was Tsunade. Being, the only person who knew everything and exactly what was going on, she made sure to memorize everything. The joy in all of their faces, the innocence their eyes held, that they were happy for that one moment in life. Tsunade knew, that the next time she saw everyone like this, the numbers would have decreased, their eyes no longer full of such innocence and mirth, no after this she knew that they would grow up, into the full meaning of being a ninja and kunoichi. They would see things, far beyond what they thought was cruel. They would kill a children, because it was their mission to do so, they would do acts far beyond cruel, and they would live with that grief. It was not the strongest ninja that survived, it was the ninja with the strongest mind and heart that survived, to the point where they would not descend into madness, in grief. So Tsunade treasured every bit of memories she had with these blossoming ninja, because she never knows when it'll be her last.

"Why don't we have a toast," Tsunade said speaking into the microphone, turning off the music for a little bit.

"Hear, hear," the others called.

"Let us have a toast, to the up and coming ninjas of Konoha, for surely they will take this world by storm and nothing will stop them," Tsunade said, she raised her glass, "To the youth of Konoha."

Everyone took a drink with her, however everyone also knew her words had a different meaning. They all knew, that from this point on everyone will grow and change, and become stronger, both in mind and body. Every single, young genin at the party, would grow to be the strongest batch of genin Konoha had had since its founding, and yet, there would also be hardships that they would have to face. However, Tsunade looked fondly upon the genin that she had gotten to know so well, a new era of peace will also overcome Konoha, because this group of ninja will be the strongest yet.

Tenten once again took the microphone, "Let's not dwell on what is to become, that is for days in the future. For now let us enjoy who we are, and party, and just have fun."

The music once again started up again, and with those thoughts, abandoned those that had to do with the future, and simply danced the night away. Though people would grow and change, it was not time to think about it, not yet. There would be time in the future to think of tomorrow's tomorrow, and goodbyes that have yet to come. Children will grow up, parents will become grandparents, and grandparents will turn to ash, however, that day has not come and it was the hope of everyone that does not come soon.

As the party started up once again, everyone returned to the party with great vigor. Parents began to dance, as everyone decided to just have a good time. Jiraiya of course was making very lewd comments from across the dance floor, as he wrote in his notebook. Of course, this led him to getting hit in the head with a variety of items. Women slapped him, hit him with their purses and threw food at them, kunoichi simply knocked him out, threatened to castrate him, or the most horrific, put him in a genjutsu with a naked Gai, courtesy of some of the matriarchs of certain clans, and jealous men, simply knocked him out into the next training ground until he somehow slinked back into the party, several times.

With spirits high, several people got drunk and several mishaps happened, even with parents around 'supervising', except, when they got drunk along with Jiraiya and Tsunade that became a problem. It all started when Naruto was holding an entire plate full of pie, tripped and it landed into Kiba's face. That was when Kiba snarled and took the plate where he had some pudding and ice cream and promptly threw it at Naruto, who ducked out of the way, and it landed on Sasuke's face. Sasuke not one to be embarrassed without exacting a revenge or retribution, then took the nearest food item, which happened to be a bowlful of jello and chucked it at Kiba. Kiba of course ducked, and that was when Lee, being the hot blooded male he was proceeded to yell out mentions of the 'springtime of youth'. That was also when several plates of food were thrown at Lee, and so one male, sounding suspiciously like Kiba, though he furiously denied it at later times yelled food fight.

Promptly all girls fell to the ground, and ran to the edge of the forest in hopes of not getting hit, at least not yet. In the covers of the trees, they slipped out of their dresses and into their full battle gear, and then slipping back into the fray. Apparently several matriarchs knew this would happen, and brought changes of clothes, and Ino upon the urging of her mother had also done the same. So the kunoichi also jumped into the fray hurtling cake, and ice cream the only thought was to injure everyone else and not get hit yourself.

When all the food was on the ground, and every single person there was exhausted, they all simply laid there. On the food encrusted ground, breathing heavily as they took the moment to simply enjoy the stars. The magnificent dark blue skies look beautiful with little pinpoints of life in it. The moon, full and silver hung in the corner of the sky, giving the illusion, of a great big coin. Then as if the sky itself, was bidding them all goodbye, it gave them one last present.

A meteor shower came across the sky. Several shooting stars zipped across the sky, lighting up the night sky into dazzling lights, and the brilliant trails that trailed after it. So everyone there was told to make wishes, and make them wishes that were sure to come true. SO each one of them wished, they wished upon a shooting star and hoped it would come true, and that their wishes would become reality.

_I wish for world peace. I wish for happiness. I wish for the power to protect my loved ones. I wish to become stronger. I wish to live happily. I wish for my darling daughter to become the best kunoichi. I wish for all of the ninja to come back from missions alive. I wish for him to like me. I wish for her to like me. I wish to protect myself. I wish to become a healer. I wish to become the strongest ninja alive. I wish to be strongest. I wish to always be with my family. I wish for my family to love me. _

Wish after wish circled through every person's mind, as they looked at the shooting stars. They just watched the stars as it passed across the sky, each person, waiting for tomorrow to begin.

* * *

**A/N: I was reading some other stories here, and I realized I had forgotten to put a disclaimer, this is the only place I will ever put a disclaimer so, I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, which really doesn't make sense because we wouldn't write a fanfiction on it if we actually did own Naruto. But, that is besides the point. I want to give a special thank you to Elizabeth, who was my first and so far only reviewer, but I am really happy to have to review and that you did indeed like what you had read. I honestly can't believe I had gotten over 130 views, that makes me so happy! So thank you for reading this story. The next thing I want to say is to Elizabeth, it is that I really don't have their abilities totally planned out but I will besure to incorperate some of your ideas. The last thing I want to say, or I guess write, is that this will be the last chapter posted until the end of school, because I need to study for finals. **

**I hope you, will review this story, and I thank you very much for reading it. **


	4. Trip to Suna

The next morning there was an ANBU knocking at each of the girl's doors. They were all given a standard ANBU uniform, along with a mask. Sakura was given a hawk mask, Hinata a falcon, Ino a dog, and Tenten a raccoon. All four girls were leaving the only things they had ever known, they were ready to go, but even so the unknown scared them. So they took time that day to spend it with the ones they loved, before they left for the next 3 years.

Though Hinata did not love her family, they were however a sense of peace, and normalcy. They also protected her, from the big bad world, when she was little lavender heiress hiding in her hood. She would miss the branch family members that treated her with a little kindness, the flowers that she and her mother had so carefully cultivated and taken care of. She would miss this peace that went along with her home, waking up at 4 every morning just for a little bit of peace before her day started.

Hinata walked into the inner buildings of the clan compounds, no branch family member was allowed, and it was only the main branch that was allowed in here. This included the private offices of the head of the Hyuuga Council, the secret library, and where the council meetings take place. Hinata knocked on the door of her father's door.

"Come in," a cold voice called; there was no emotion, just ice to the tone.

Hinata walked in her head bowed down, "I am going on a long term mission," she said, fidgeting nervously and messing with the bottom of her sweatshirt.

"Do not become a burden to your team mates," the Hyuuga head said his eyes holding no feeling for his oldest daughter, just like his voice all his eyes held was ice.

"Of course Otou-sama," Hinata said her head still bowed, not willing to show her face to her father.

"Now get out of my face you filth," the Hyuuga head said his lips curling in disust, no pretense of happiness, pride, or even love for his oldest daughter. The Hyuuga head had hoped for a stronger daughter, someone who could embody the Hyuuga traits, of strength. But, not Hinata, Hinata was too kind, too sweet, and too weak. When Hinata's mother had died the Hyuuga head turned all of his energy to make the strongest heir. He became cold with Hinata, and no longer liked the small progress she was making. But, Hinata the stubborn girl remained shy, and timid, someone obviously not fit to become heir. So his next daughter was who he planned on making an heir, someone strong, obviously well enough to become heir.

Hinata walked back to her room, it was on the outskirts of the compound, while her father lived in the center of the household, since she was 10 she had lived on the outskirts. She cleaned her small room, changed bed sheets, and even washed her own clothes. The only thing she didn't do was make her own food. Hinata looked around the bare empty room. Where it had held flowers, that Hinata herself had cultivated to make her room seem less empty, or pictures of her and her time, down to the only picture she had of her mother, the room was totally empty. The only thing that remained was a mattress in the corner of the room; otherwise, it just held the bag she was carrying.

Hinata sighed as she looked around the room, she would be glad to leave this village. To no longer come home to an oppressive household, a place where she could just break free would be one of the greatest things to her. Hinata took one last look around before taking her carrying pack and leaving the compound she took one last look at the compound before leaving it, for the next three years. As Hinata looked back at the compound she vowed that she would come back stronger, no longer would anyone walk over her, no longer would she depend on Naruto to give her happiness. She would give herself, her own sunlight, her own silver lining in the clouds, and her own moon that would forever shine keeping her happy. Hinata would grow up over this trip, and it wouldn't be easy, Hinata knew that, but she also knew she would never give up.

* * *

Sakura, would miss her mother, her wonderful, sweet, kind, beautiful mother that has been with her since she was born. She would miss her mother's cooking, her mother's laughter, that echoed around the house, making the once empty house, once again open and alive. Without her, the house was cold, empty, and alone. Sakura would also miss, the boys in her team. Sure, she resented them for being stronger than her, and sure they were an annoyance most of the time, especially the rivalries that went on between them, but she loved her two hard headed, hero complex, knucklehead of team mates. They were her team mates. Sure, she crushed on Sasuke before but, not she only saw him as a brother, someone who will help her when she needs it.

Sakura reached her room when she had opened the pack, it held the mask of a hawk, the beak holding a light curve. She tossed it to the side to look at the uniform, it was totally black. Sakura looked at it and then looked at the time, she would only have so much time with her mother. Her mother was home for the day before going out at 9 to work at the hospital.

"Hey kaa-san," Sakura said, sauntering into the kitchen. Her mother was cutting up vegetables before putting them into a boiling pot.

"Sakura," Ms. Haruno said giving Sakura a charming smile.

"I'm going on a long term mission kaa-san," Sakura said.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Sakura's mother asked her.

"It won't be for a very long time," Sakura said softly.

"How long Sakura?" her mother asked nearly growling at Sakura.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip before answering, "3 years," she said before nearly wincing.

"Sakura Haruno," Ms. Haruno nearly shouts, "You are leaving for the next three years and you tell me the day of."

"Sorry, kaa-san but it wasn't planned," Sakura said.

Ms. Haruno softened, she wouldn't see her baby girl for the next three years, "Well, then why don't we make the best of it. We can eat an early lunch, and then grab some iced tea before curling up in my bed."

Sakura smiled, "Of course kaa-san."

They spent the rest of the day together. Mother and daughter, she was her guiding light, but leaving to protect her and not seeing her, was painful. Sakura loved her mother, they were as close as possible, there were no secrets between them, Not even the ones about her father. Sakura was able to wheedle secrets and likewise her mother was able to do that to herself. As Sakura's mother left to work she paused at the front door. Then she turned around.

"You won't be here when I come back will you," Ms. Haruno said before squeezing her daughter tight.

"No," Sakura said, her eyes tearing.

"Then come back soon," Ms. Haruno said, before finally stepping away. There were tears in her face at the thought of Sakura leaving, I want to see how much stronger you've grown.

Through her tears Sakura smiled, before her mother left. The when her mother finally did leave Sakura wiped those tears off her face, it would do her no good, to simply stand there crying. Sakura walked into her room to get her bag. She had left a majority of her room, only taking out the bare necessities, a few changes of clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, etc. She didn't even take her hair dryer wither knowing that there really wouldn't be an outlet in the middle of the woods, so the hair dryer would have just been extra weight.

Sakura took one last look at her room before she left. Though it definitely wasn't bare it was definitely emptier. Taking her stuff she went to go upstairs up to the roof, to contemplate what she was going to do, to see where life would take her, or simply to just stare at the stars. Her life would change, and Sakura was going to make sure that she would grow stronger when it does.

Walking into her house, Ino realized just how much she would miss. She had never been in this position before. She always had what she needed and begged for what she wanted, she never had to deal with hurt, or anger, or even sadness, she was perfectly content with her role in life. For the first time in her life, she was going out on a limb and changing who she was, she wouldn't come home flippant and as bubbly as she was, Ino knew that. Ino knew that the façade she had would crumble, while she was gone, and she would show her true colors, whether they be beautiful or ugly, however not even she knew. It would be a wild ride for her that was the only thing Ino was sure of.

* * *

When Ino woke up the next morning from the party, raising her hands above her head, she smelled her favorite breakfast, it was chocolate pancakes. Getting out of bed quickly she only ran to the bathroom to check her hair before skipping down to breakfast. Seeing her father and her mother down there, she smiled before sitting down to drown the pancakes she was going to eat in syrup and diving in.

"Slow down tiger," Inoichi said, he was smiling, "We have great news."

"Really," Ino said, pausing for a moment in her devouring to talk, "Well, what is it."

"I had just found out today, but you're going to be an older sister," Ino's mother said rubbing her stomach.

Ino just sat there with her jaw dropped open, and he eyes popping out wide, she was going to be an older sister, she was also going to miss the birth of her only sibling, and she wouldn't even know if it's a boy or a girl. Immediately, she started to tear up, "But, I won't see it being born, and I'll miss all the firsts, and everything."

"What do you mean," Ino's mother asked, immediately turning on Inoichi.

"Didn't daddy tell you I'm going on a long term mission," Ino said, her appetite was now lost, she just stared at the pancakes in front of her that no longer had any appeal to her.

"If you're not going to be here for when it's birthed, how long is your mission Ino," Inoichi asked.

"3 years, daddy, I'll be gone for three whole years, I'll miss everything about the new addition to the family, I'll miss if it's a boy or a girl, first steps, first word, I'll miss everything. For crying out loud, my sibling won't even meet me till he's at least 2," Ino said.

"No," Ino's mother said, "I won't see you for the next three years, and you tell me on the day your leaving."

"Yeah," Ino said, "But, it looks like I'll be missing more than just you won't I, mommy."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ino's mom said.

"So, have you two chosen names yet?" Ino asked, breaking everyone's contemplation, "Cause I was wondering if you were going to continue the whole Ino thing with it."

"Really, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Ino's mother said exasperatedly, then she grinned, "But, you and I can clear out the guest room, and make it into the new baby nursery."

Ino gave her mother a matching grin, "Yeah, we'll get to buy new paints, and curtains, and everything."

Inoichi, groaned, "Ugh, this is going to put a dent in my wallet."

Ino giggled, her and her mother began making plans for a nursery, choosing which paint colors to use, what kind of curtains looked best and what not. They had fun, honestly, though Ino wasn't as close with her mother than with her father she still loved them both. However, night came too fast, and soon enough it was time for her to leave. Though Ino was not wearing her outfit, she kissed her parent's good bye, and left the compound. Making it to the closest public restrooms, she quickly wore the ANBU outfit. Slipping the mask over her face, she walked making way to the gates. With every step she was taking, she was walking away from her life, but she would grow and start a new life, one where she was stronger, and wiser.

* * *

Tenten rubbed her arms, as she sat on her bed, looking around at her bare and empty room, it reminded her of when she moved in. She was only six, but the orphanage wouldn't take her, she was apparently too old. So she lived here alone for the past 7 years, for the past six years she took care of herself, got stronger alone, and broke limits alone. There was no one to cheer her on or guide her, but with these new people at her side, Tenten was sure to smile. Too long had she been alone, too long had she been unable to smile, too long was she hidden from the world, as a small orphan child, a result from the attack of the nine-tails. Tenten was happy and ready to go, to get rid of the loneliness, to become happy like she never was before.

Tenten walked around Konoha, she would miss it. It was her home, she would miss the lady on the street who also gave her a spare apple, or the nice old man that taught her Shogi. Though they weren't her family, they were her norm; they were as close as she had to family, and also the closest she had to a routine. She would have to let go that one slim string that connected her to Konoha. She would no longer have bonds here. Her team, was separate from her, Neji hadn't really cared for anyone until the chunin exams but even then, he was still aloof even to his own team. Though they among the only people he cared for had seen him the most.

Still, she was alienated from them being the only person in the group, not quiet being on par with Lee in taijutsu to train with him, and not strong enough to rip through his kaiten with a barrage of only weapons, she was the weak link of the team. So she would leave, she would grow strong. Strong enough that Neji would no longer scoff at her, strong enough so she could battle Lee, with both of them going all out, Tenten would become strong enough to beat them all.

* * *

All of the girls met just before midnights just in front of the gates. The night was totally silent. Ino and Sakura on the ground as they looked upwards, Tenten and Hinata were hopping from roof to roof, until they got to the entrance. All were in their ANBU clothes, there black clothing blending into the night, as the whites of the mask shined in the dark. All four girls left through the front gate, they gave the chunin gate guards there traveling passes. They just had to give them, the ANBU badge that the Hokage had given to them previously, they were to leave it with the guard and go on into the night.

All four girls traveled into the night through the forests, but following the path next to it. As they jumped from tree top to tree top heading for Suna, the girls looked behind them, repeatedly they looked just to see their beautiful home, that they wouldn't see for the next three years.

When Konoha, finally vanished from their eyes, the girls looked ahead resolutely, no longer would they go back, for them it wasn't an option, they could only move forward. Walking through the forest, they tried to memorize, probably their last moments in the Fire Country for a long time. It was soon dawn, and they had decided to make camp, they had stayed awake all night, and unlike some of their teammates, they didn't have the stamina to go through all night and day, especially when it took three days to Suna, and then at least two months, to journey through the desert, as well as making it through several countries, before finally making it to the border between the Stone Country and its northern partner the Land of Demons, before they can finally make it to the Village Hidden in the Border, otherwise known as the Amazonian Village.

It took them three days to finally reach Suna. As the four girls entered the village, they were wearing something more suited for the desert, rather than the ANBU uniform. They were wearing long light colored robes, and a large straw hat to cover their heads as they walk across the desert. On the way there they also had to learn how to walk on sand, something similar to walking on water it allowed them to basically coast on top of the land, without having to go every step with their feet sinking in. However, like water walking the sand was continually moving so it required the force of the chakra to continue to adjust itself, based on its flow.

Walking into the Sand Village made the girls stare in awe. It was very different from Konoha, instead of trees there were flat lands only marred by sand dunes, even then you could see for miles and miles away from the village. In fact, because of the flatness of the land, they had seen the outskirts of Suna far before they had even made it here. However, the golden sand was warm to the touch, and sinking their bare feet in it, leisurely walking through the sand up the gates was a pleasant feeling, comparing to the rush they had to do to get there.

Walking up to the guards, the four girls holding a pack on their back, and holding their shoes in their hands, they made an odd picture, especially considering they looked serene even when they looked the opposite, their clothes were messed up, wrinkled, and worn from travel. As the girls walked up to the gates, the guards on the wall stopped them.

"I do apologize, we need to know what is your reason to visit?" one of the guards asked.

"We need to see Temari-san" Hinata answered stepping forward, she was the first to gather her wits.

"I do apologize, but we'll need to see your traveling papers," the guard said, "We do not let strangers meet the Kazekage-sama's sister without proper identification."

"Of course," Hinata said, she shuffled through her pack, handing out four sets of forms, all containing the Hokage's signature, and reason for travel, as well as and identification form.

Making sure all the forms were correct, and cohesive, the four girls were let into Suna, with the information of Temari-sama living in the Kazekage's house, which is right next to the tower. Walking in they once again were startled with its splendor. While Konoha was beautiful in its own right, Suna was also beautiful in a very different way. Their architecture didn't just jut up from the ground, it moved with it. Slopes and towers were built with the land, not marring it or going against nature, just moving with it.

The people in Suna were very different from the people in Konoha; there were no open markets, where people were yelling wares, or simply talking. Everyone was busy moving, no one was simply standing around to loiter, or to talk. There were also all sorts of different colors. Most civilians simply just didn't blend in with the scenery, they were wearing bright and bold colors, that covered them from head to toe, to keep out the sun and heat. There was a lot of beautiful blues, greens, yellow, and other color in the rainbow.

Making their way to the Kazekage's tower, the four girls looked around awed. Others however, looked at them weirdly, who wouldn't. They were disheveled girls wandering around, with their mouths hanging open, and gaping at everything they could see. The girls however, didn't mind them as they continued to walk forwards. In one area of the city, they saw children, running around, playing games, and in general having fun.

The girls were awed by the sites around them, however even for the most astonished of them, the heat of the Suna still got to them, being a stranger to the girls. Ducking into a café they were greeted by beautiful air conditioning, and a multitude of snacks in front of them. Sakura and Ino slumped into a nearby table, while Tenten and Hinata went to order something so they weren't dying. Walking up to the desk both Tenten and Hinata were schocked about how many different snacks there were, and some of them they had no idea about, let alone know what it was or what was inside of it. Picking something random, they went back to Sakura and Ino to see what they were planning on doing next.

Setting the mint green drinks in front of the two girls Hinata and Tenten pulled up chairs next to them to sit. Ino looked at the drink in front of her, then took the straw that was in it, and poked the drink with it. "What is it?" she asked. The drink they had given her was a sickly green color that was reminiscent of something that happened with Chouji after he ate something terrible, it was putrid and disgusting.

"Some Kiwi smoothie," Hinata said sipping the same drink, "You should try it, it tastes good."

"Okay," Ino said uncertainly as she hesitantly took a small sip, shaking her head she decided it wasn't bad and continued to sip at it.

"So now all we have to do is find Temari," Tenten said leaning back in her chair.

Finally finishing their drinks, the girls made it to the Kazekage's tower. The tower, tall and imposing, was coated with several shades of tan and brown that matched the sand around them. Walking into the large tower, it was quite musty and dust danced across the air as light filteredin through the door they had come from. Upon entering the group encountered a secretary, she was middle aged, and looked very bored. She had glasses that were slipping down her nose, as she poured over a cheesy romance novel. Her hair was a mangled mess, and her feet were propped up against the desk she was working on, stepping forward, this time Sakura spoke.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, the secretary pushed her glasses and peered out from underneath them, her eyes raked over the four girls in front of her, then deciding they weren't important, she returned to reading her book.

She answered in a grating voice, "Yes." Her eyes once again traveled to the book she was holding, raking over the words as Sakura stood their fuming.

"We want to know where the Kazekage's family lives, we want to speak to Temari-san," Ino said interjecting and pulling Sakura away before she exploded.

"They live behind the tower," was all the secretary said, her eyes didn't even move from the page she was reading as she gestured behind her with one hand, before using it to cover a yawn, as she continued to glance over the page she was reading.

Walking out from the musty tower Sakura let out a humph, the secretary couldn't have been more annoying or rude; who did she think she was the Kazekage! They were god damn ninjas and not simple civilians who go to the council for petty wants. Walking around back of the tower they encountered a large wall. It was very tall, and it towered 20-30 times above their heads. The wall was the same color as the sand around them, this made it very hard to see where the wall was dug into the bottom, and where the wall started. Just underneath the edge of the wall was a large strip of red, it full crossed the outside of the wall. Right in front of them was a large break in the wall, here there was a large bronze gate, padlocked, and probably sealed, right next to it however was an intercom ringing it a static was heard before a voice spoke.

"Hello, who is this?" a guy's voice rang through the intercom.

"We're friends of Temari," Tenten said speak through the intercom, "We sent her a messenger hawk, and she said we could come here, we need to talk to her."

"That's funny," he then snorted, "Temari having friends, don't come here anymore, it's not nice to lie."

Tenten's voice then took on a darker tone, that sent shivers to whoever was listening, "If you do not let us in right now,or do not get Temari on the intercom rightnow, I will visit you in the dead of the night, tear your limbs apart and then shove it back down your throat till it comes out the other end, finally I will castrate you put you and your family jewels on show in the epicenter of Suna so everyone can see you dead! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-y-yes," The guy said right away. In the background you could hear him calling frantically for Temari.

"Hello," Temari said, "Hey Temari it's Tenten."

"Oh the Konoha ninja, come on in and we can discuss our plan further," Temari said.

The gate opened inwardsletting the girls through, "Temari, I just have one question," Tenten said, "Who was talking to us before."

"Oh that was my brother Kankuro," Temari said, "What did you do to him by the way, he looked absolutely terrified as he was handing me the phone.

"Nothing really, just a death threat here and there, I'll talk to you more about it when I come inside," Tenten said, "Bye!"

Tenten slipped through the gate as the doors shut behind her. The house in front of them was not tall nor was it sprawling, the grounds however, were some of the biggest she had ever seen. In front of her was a simple path worn by footsteps that led to the front door of the quaint house, on either side of the path however, was a training grounds that had Tenten nearly salivating. To her far left was a closed door that went into the ground Tenten was sure that was a cellar. Then there were training dummies, and swinging poles that were used to help aim and accuracy, there was an kunai range, and rows upon rows of straw dummies. On her right were things like weights and sparring areas.

As the girls walked up the path Temari opened the door to them. Kankuro poked his head out behind her to survey the gaggle of girls that were admiring and giving looks of disgust at the training ground in front of them.

"Are you sure we needed to let them in," Kankuro asked.

"Was she really that scary," Temari asked raising her eyebrows and Kankuro's motions.

He flailed his arms all over the place, "Yes! She was maybe equal to Gaara in scariness and I've seen Gaara kill without a thought. She is mortifyingly frightening."

"Oh please Gaara level," Temari said snorting. The Chinese ninja they were currently speaking about was observing there training grounds in detail, her eyes raking everything in as she looked around in awe and happiness.

"Fine," Kankuro said with a sneer at Temari, "Don't believe me, then when you see her in action as she prepares to kill someone you will come back to me and finally admit you were wrong and I was right!"

"Oh go play with your dolls and make up Kankuro," Temari said, "She's a leaf nin you know she can't be all that scary, the only people I would be worried about is the proctor of our second exam, you know that crazy hooker snake lady, and there Head of Interrogation Specialist, don't you know he is reported to be one of the best."

"Just you wait Temari, someday," Kankuro said before leaving them to go upstairs to his room to sulk.

Sighing she let go of Kankuro, "Come on slow pokes," She called out to the girls in front of her.

The interior to their home was just as beautiful and imposing as its exterior. The walls were filled with hues of beige and red, with artwork placed in strategic places as to not make the entire house seem to be made of only 2 colors. There floors were not carpeted but rather all hardwood floors, and sand trails were spread all around the floor, foot prints were shown where people had stepped or trodden upon. Looking around however, Tenten noticed something they were very little actual pictures of Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, or any other family members. All that could have been reminiscent were the two small battle fans displayed out above the fireplace, and a sabre right on top. The sabre was displayed in a glass case indicating it was not for use.

The battle fans however looked worn though very well cared for. They were both blue; they were the exact same shade of Gaara's eyes. The edge of the fans were metal, they looked very sharp and deadly if used in the right hands. Temari caught Tenten looking at the fans and smiled sadly.

"Those were my mother's," she said, "When I am able to use them, however those will be mine, and I aim to make my mother proud when I do, but sit down, let us not talk of depressing things, do you guys want tea?"

"Sure," Ino said sitting down.

When Temari came back holding a tray filled with cups of tea, "Now let's talk about our new plans for tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I just want to thank anyone who was still reading this. I want to give a special shout out to Nix, Superstar For Life, and Guest for reviewing. It makes me happy that just this month I had over 190 views, thats nearly two hundred, and that was just this month, I am so happy. Now finals are done to, so it's summer which means I can write more, so look forward to about a chapter a week, I would try to do it sooner, except I try to keep a standard of about 5,000 words per chapter this way your not reading something that is really short. I hope anyone who gets this far continues to review, it makes me so happy, I already have 4 reviews, and that just made me bounce off the walls! So, thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
